Trapped on a Cruise Ship
by Ako487
Summary: This is the story of Spongebob and friends where they go on a vacation but then they get captured by a scuba diver and then they're trapped on a ship and have to get back to bikini bottom in the next week! hope ya like it! lol R&R PLZ
1. Travel to Treasure Town

Disclaimer: Sadly, very sadly, I do NOT own Spongebob, Patrick, Goo Lagoon, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, everything else, but please, I made up Treasure Town, don't steal it. Thanks bunches! Hope you like the story...  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Spongebob Squarepants and his friend, Patrick Star, walked along the edge of Goo Lagoon. They were going with Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks, on a vacation. Plankton was offered to go, but refused to travel with such 'imbeciles' such as them. Apparently, he thought destroying Bikini Bottom, (that is the town where Spongebob and his friends live) and stealing the Krabby Patty formula would be much more fun. Who knows why, but oh well.  
  
Spongebob and friends were going on a delightful two-day vacation to Treasure Town, where supposedly buried human pirate treasure was buried. Treasure Town also had the best amusement parks, money saving, clarinet, snail, jellyfishing, and lots more conventions. Sandy went along because they also had the highest, fastest, scariest roller coasters in their amusement parks. Treasure Town was a real treasure.  
  
Everyone was going to meet at Goo Lagoon, since everyone knew where it was. Gary came along for the snail convention, but Spongebob really just didn't want to leave him alone.  
  
"Mother of Pearl! We're going to be late if the others don't show up soon, Patrick!" Spongebob checked his digital watch.  
"For what?" Patrick asked, stupidly. (PLEASE don't be mad at me if you like Patrick, but face reality, he is very STUPID, common sense and bookwise, okay? I like everything about Spongebob, including Patrick!)  
"Pat! The vacation! You did remember to bring your bags, didn't you?" Spongebob said.  
"Check!" Patrick showed Spongebob his backpack, decorated with 'I'm a proud Weenie' stickers and cute little bunny patches.  
"Okay!" Spongebob and Patrick waited about half a minute, after that, Mr. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks showed up, but still no Squidward.  
"Hello, boys! Hello, Sandy," Mr. Krabs greeted.  
"Mr. Krabs, aren't you bringing Pearl?" Spongebob asked.  
"No, Pearly's going to cheerleading camp this week! My little girl, captain of the Bikini Bottom High cheerleading squad!" Mr. Krabs clasped his hands together.  
"Okay then, sea critters, are we going or what?" Sandy asked as she sat down on a bench.  
"Sandy! We have to wait for Squidward! He really wants to see the clarinet convention," Spongebob told her, but sat down next to her.  
  
"Spongebob, me boy, we have to get going in the next minute or they're going to give away our seats on the airplane!" Mr. Krabs informed Spongebob and the other.  
"I guess you're right, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob heaved his backpack onto his shoulders and sighed. "I still wish he came though, he wanted to come so badly!" Spongebob followed the others, nonetheless.  
  
Squidward ran hard to the airport. He had been in the bathtub, listening to his records, not noticing how late it was.  
"If I don't get there in the next thirty seconds, I won't make the flight, I won't get to Treasure Town, I won't get to go to the clarinet convention, and I...wait...I won't....have to deal....with....Spongebob! One whole week without Spongebob! Maybe this isn't so bad!" Squidward said aloud.  
  
But, nevertheless, Squidward made the flight. At least I'm not seated next to the yellow headache, Spongebob. Squidward thought as he rested his head on the pillow provided for him at the beginning of the flight. Spongebob and Patrick sat next to each other, giggling about the jellyfishing convention.  
"Spongebob, do you think we'll giggle get to meet giggle the inventor of jellyfishing?" Patrick asked.  
"Pat, the inventor of jellyfishing lives next to us! Squidward invented it!" Spongebob reminded his friend.  
"giggle Oh yeah....Do you think we'll get to search for buried treasure?" Patrick asked.  
"I sure hope so, Pat! Suppose we find it, what would you do with it all?" Spongebob asked.  
"Well, I'd buy the world's biggest rock, and live in a mansion. Then I'd buy a bunch of food, desserts, hamburgers, everything! What would you do with it, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.  
"I'd buy a bigger pineapple. Then, I'd buy the world's BIGGEST hat! But oh well, it's just a fantasy," Spongebob sighed.  
"You know what I'd do with it?" Squidward asked, irritated by the two's loud voices.  
"What, Squidward?" Patrick asked.  
"I'd buy some DUCT TAPE TO KEEP YOU TWO BARNACLE HEADS QUIET!!!" Squidward yelled.  
"Please keep your voice down, sir," the flight attendant said.  
"Do you want us to be quiet, Squidward?" Spongebob asked, naively.  
"Yes, PLEASE," Squidward wiggled down into his seat and hid behind 'Clarinets Weekly', a magazine he had brought with him.  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty quiet, except for occasional snoring sounds from Patrick and meows from Gary, who was in a cage by Spongebob's feet. Spongebob tried to sleep, but couldn't. He was way too excited. Spongebob was the only one on the whole airplane who was awake when they got to Treasure Town at 10 o'clock at night. The pilot's voice was loud over the intercom.  
"Here we are, Treasure Town. If you are transferring to flight 99, then go to gate..." But the rest was drowned out by the rustle and bustle of people grabbing their luggage, including Spongebob and his friends (henceforth, the gang).  
  
Mr. Krabs was the first out of the airplane, then came Squidward, then Sandy, then Spongebob, and finally Patrick.  
"Well, that was quite a flight, wasn't it, ya'll?" Sandy's thick Texas accent stood out in the crowd.  
"It sure was, Sandy! I'm so glad we're here! Let's start exploring right now!" Spongebob smiled as big as he could.  
"Let's not. I want a warm bath and Clary," Squidward referred to his clarinet as Clary, just so you know.  
"That sounds good, Mr. Squidward. Spongebob, we'll explore tomorrow, but right now, I'm very tired. How about first thing in the morning?" Mr. Krabs said.  
"Meow!" Gary meowed in agreement.  
"Okay...I guess so, let's go to our hotel room," Spongebob said. He was so disappointed! He had stayed up until 10 o'clock to find out they weren't going to explore the minute they got there? That didn't seem fair.  
  
Everyone went to their separate rooms. Spongebob carried Gary's cage into his room and dropped it on the floor. He bent down and unclasped the latch. Gary slithered (A/N: I guess that's what you'd call what he does, who knows though) up the bed and closed his eyes. Spongebob curled up in his sheets and tried to sleep. For two hours, all Spongebob could do was look at the ceiling. Spongeob's mind just wouldn't turn off. All Spongebob could think about was going to the jellyfishing convention, riding the Ferris Wheel at the best amusement parks in the deep blue sea, and exploring Treasure Town, including digging for the treasure.  
  
All of a sudden, Spongebob just couldn't stand it; he HAD to see the city! I should wake up the others. They'll probably be mad, but I don't care. Spongebob thought to himself. He slipped out of bed and put his pants, shirt, shoes, socks, and his tie on. Spongebob left Gary sleeping on his bed and crept out into the hall. 


	2. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any official Spongebob character, town, whatever but I DID make up Treasure Town so I'd it's mine lol yeah don't steal it. Okay hope you like it, R&R PLZ  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Spongebob knocked on Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs' doors. All of them came out of their rooms complaining to him, but Spongebob grinned still.  
"What in the heck, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" Squidward complained.  
"Are we going out for ice cream?" Patrick asked.  
"What is it, me boy?" Mr. Krabs asked Spongebob.  
"We're going to explore Treasure Town!" Spongebob informed them. "Come on! If we go now, there won't be a crowd at all the 24-hour shops!"  
"Oh, there are LOTS of 24-hour shops, Spongebob!" Squidward said sarcastically.  
"HUDDLE!" Mr. Krabs yelled. They all went about 3 feet away and formed a huddle. "The kid's got a point, there won't be any crowds!" Mr. Krabs told them.  
"But there aren't any 24-hour shops that sell good stuff!" Squidward complained.  
"I think there was a 24-hour ice cream shop!" Patrick put in.  
"That little critter might need our help, if we don't go with him, he'll go alone and get lost and scared and we'll never find him," Sandy told them.  
"Good point, and I can't afford to lose Spongebob, he's the best fry cook the Krusty Krab has ever seen!" Mr. Krabs agreed.  
"I'd LIKE to lose him," Squidward said.  
"Does he have ice cream? I want ice cream!" Patrick said.  
"Let's do it, guys! We can sleep in tomorrow, or whatever," Sandy decided.  
"Come on everyone, let's go with Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Patrick walked back to Spongebob. Squidward lagged behind.  
"I'll do it, but I won't like it," Squidward mumbled.  
  
The gang (Spongebob and friends, as referred to in Chapter 1) was dressed and ready to roll. Everyone else was asleep in their comfy beds, with their lights turned out and dreaming of happy places. The gang tiptoed quietly out the door of the hotel. The street was deserted. There was no light at all. No moon, stars, sun, nothing. Not even a falling star or two. (A/N: I know they don't have that stuff in the sea but in the show they have stuff like that lol) Squidward glanced in every music shop they passed, while Sandy looked in the sports stores. Mr. Krabs glanced at the bargain stores. Spongebob and Patrick glimpsed at the jellyfishing equipment stores. Everyone was happy, except for lack of sleep. After about an hour, they finally found a department store that was open 24- hours.  
  
Spongebob glanced in, but although the sign said open, no one was around. The place was deserted.  
"Hey everybody, this store's deserted! There's no employees or anything!" Spongebob pointed to the empty desk.  
"What's that thing floating on the top of the water?" Sandy asked.  
"A boat! Oh no! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Mr. Krabs started running back to the hotel.  
"What do you mean, Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked.  
"Remember about the hooks, lad?" Mr. Krabs asked.  
"Yesssss," Spongebob said.  
"Well that there boat is different, that's a scuba boat. See the anchor that's over by those shops? Well that's how the people stop their boats. And if the anchor's down, that means someone's either waiting until tomorrow to come here or is coming down now," Mr. Krabs explained.  
"Are they friendly?" Spongebob asked.  
"No, me boy, they are dangerous. They put you in gift shops too, and in aquariums. Nothing like an aquarium to take all the fun out of being a sea creature," Mr. Krabs shook his head as he said this.  
"Let's go back to the hotel, Spongebob, this story gives me the creeps," Patrick held Spongebob's arm.  
"It's okay Patrick, we're fine!" Spongebob assured him.  
"Really? Then can we get some ice cream?" Patrick asked.  
"PATRICK! WE ARE NOT GETTING ICE CREAM! END OF STORY!" Squidward yelled. 


End file.
